


There are only two tragedies [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote class="userstuff">
  <p><em>It’s better</em>, said the note. <em>Hey, if any of you weirdos need help with a hunt or whatever give me a call. Sam, get a haircut. Castiel, stop caring so stupidly much, it’s way easier. Dean, don’t go on tumblr this morning because one of the guys you follow will post untagged spoilers for the next death on Game of Thrones. Have fun! Sorry for wasting your time.</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>Gabriel tries to sneak away in the night. Because everybody's better off without him, right?<p>[A recording of a fic by Whit Merule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are only two tragedies [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There are only two tragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783240) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



Cover by kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/2%20tragedies.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 12min

  
---|---


End file.
